College Avengers
by HulkeyeJohnlock
Summary: Bruce and Tony are going to college and they find adventure with their roommates. This is my first FanFic. ClintXBruce SteveXTony Stony and little bit of PepperXNatasha trigger warning


XXX

Bruce and Tony are walking up to the college they both applied for and both got accepted into. They look at each other with excitement and fear. They have both known each other for a long time. The met in middle school, because they were both geniuses and just related better than the other more 'dull' students. At least, that's what Tony calls the other students who are not on his same level of intelligence. Tony thinks that this college will have more interesting people, noting that it is a college who pretty much only accepts geniuses. They both grab their bags and head towards their rooms. They walk to the college earlier than anyone else to avoid the rush of other newbies. They slowly set up their things and just finish as the other students started coming in. Tony and Bruce are not in the same room, but they were only two doors down from each other. Bruce thinks that if Tony didn't have him two doors down Tony would get angry. He might find other people boring and want to talk to Bruce and would be too distracted by his inventions to walk to Bruce. Then as Stark is walking out of his room he smashes into a person who was in front of the door.

"Oh, my bad." Stark says with his regular grin as the guy gets up and picks up his things.

Starks POV

I finish putting up all my things, like my favorite posters. I decide to walk over to Bruce's room to see how he is coming along with his room. I open the door just for it to slam against something. It turns out I hit a boy who was, I think, walking by. He falls to the ground and his box he was carrying was now on the ground with other items from the box spread out along the floor. I thought about helping him out but then I think 'that's just not how I do things'. So I smile to him and say, "Oh my bad."

I look into this boy's eyes which are bright shiningly blue and beautiful, actually he is just beautiful himself. He has an amazing body and hair and gorgeous eyes. Everything about him was just simply amazing. After I got out of the zone of how amazing he looks, I see the anger in his eyes. He gets up as I start to walk out of the room and close the door. He starts pick up his things and put them back in his box. "You better watch out where you're going next time, Pretty Boy." I say and turn around to see his reaction. His face turns to anger but he wasn't going to come after me.

I walk away before he says anything and just smiling happily into Bruce's room. I walk in and look at Bruce hanging up something. I didn't notice that Bruce said something because I was too much thinking of that guy from earlier and I was thinking on how I could piss him off, and it will be fun.

"…So what do you think, Tony?" Bruce says but I don't hear the beginning because I wasn't paying attention.

"Uhm, what?" I say hoping Bruce won't question why I didn't answer the first time, because I usually give him my undivided attention.

"Seriously you weren't listening to anything I just said?" Bruce sighs deeply, "I said this is a nice campus and I like it here, what do you think Tony."

"Oh yeah I think I like it here too… I mean I haven't really met anyone here so I couldn't say much though."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bruce says and now is trying to read me on why I hadn't listened earlier. I decide to take a look around the actual campus while Bruce does whatever. Mostly, because I want to find that guy and toy with him some more.

Bruce POV

It doesn't take long after I almost finish my room for Stark to come in. He seems like something was on his mind. I didn't think much of it, but even if I did he was already gone as fast as he came in. I finish my room and sit down on my bed when the door opens up. A guy with a black sweatshirt hood up walks in. He wore black pants and shoes with a big sports-like bag on his back. He walks in and shuts the door; he looks at me for a while. I believe I saw a smirk from him, I'm not sure though. He walks over to me and holds out his hand.

"My name is Clint Barton." He says as he pulls down his hood and shakes my hand with a smile. His face was very smoothly calm. He has something that I really like about him and I don't really know what it is. We shake hands and I say as we let go of them.

"I am Bruce Banner." I smile back to him. He smiles and walks over to the other bed and starts taking out his things. Then I see he has a bow and arrow, I'm not quite sure why though. "You shoot a bow and arrow?" I ask and he turns and looks at his bow and arrow.

"Yeah I shoot…I have a pretty good aim."

"Where do you practice?"I ask.

"In this place…They have a shooting range for multiple things like a bow and arrows. Maybe if you would like I could take you to that shooting range and I could show you how good I am." He turns to me when he talks.

"Sure I would like that." I say. He doesn't answer just looks happy. "Do you have anyone you know here…like friends. I have one and I came here with him."

"I have one too, her name is Natasha Romanoff. She is also just a friend. We have nothing of a relationship."

"Wait you said her name was Natasha…I think I know her from somewhere but where…is she a lesbian and has a girlfriend named Pepper?" I ask not able to remember if I am right. Clint turns towards me with slight anger and confusion.

"Wait, wait. How do you know about Pepper? She is Natasha's secret girlfriend only a few people know about that?" Clint questions and walks closer towards me and pointing his finger at me.

"Uhm well Pepper works for Tony Stark, my friend who I came here with is Tony, she comes by when I'm working with Tony on projects or anything random and sometimes she talks about Natasha or Natasha comes to the house. So I sort of already know Natasha and in a way you because one time you call Natasha and she left because she said something about her best friend, whom I assume is you." I say fast with my hands up trying on to make him angry.

"Wait wait, so you know Tony Stark…like you good friends?" Clint says now more calmly.

"Yeah we have known each other since middle school."

"Oh I see. So you're not one of those people who just want to be his friend because he is rich, right?"

"Oh no, we were just both smart when we were young and found it easier to talk to."

"I see. So that's how you know Natasha and Pepper." Clint says trying to wrap this all together. "Could I meet Tony Stark?"

"Sure. I will have to find where he is though first. I will call when him when you finish unpacking." Clint turns around and starts unpacking his things. I take out my cell phone and dial Tony's number. It rings for a while before he answers it.

"Bruce what do you want."

"Oh hi Tony. My roommate wants to see you…" I get cut off by Tony's quick remark.

"I'm busy Bruce, not now." Tony says almost out of breath. I think about what he could be doing, but I have no idea. You hear him shuffling with his phone just about to hang up on me.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up!" I say in a panic rush, "He knows about Natasha and Pepper." The person on the other line goes quite and then he speaks.

"Are you in your room?" Tony asks and you can hear the sounds of him moving around. "I'm coming up right now." The phone hangs up and I look up at Clint. A few seconds later we hear a knock at the door and I walk over to open it.

Tony's POV

Once I get out of Bruce's room I go on the hunt for that guy. I look throughout the whole campus and then find him in the Campus Clubs area, which I would never dare go into but since it was him I would. I walk in and think about how I should approach him without pissing him off. He is just so hot I want to poke at him. I mean he is tall with muscles. I walk up behind him and I decide since he seems like a nice guy I should say sorry. Saying sorry isn't how I do things so I poke him on the right shoulder and stand behind his left shoulder. Of course he is gullible as ever and he looks over his right shoulder. I do the same but this time with his left shoulder and the gullible guy looks over his left. He starts to get frustrated and then turns all the way around and finds me.

"What are you doing now?" The muscular man asks glaring down at me. I have been caught, this isn't good. I just bolt out of that situation; at least I thought I did. I look behind me and I see the guy bolting after me at high speed. This guy is faster than I thought. I think back to campus map and remember there is a men's locker room nearby, if I can make it. I make quick turns and I don't see him anywhere, but I still walk into the locker room. Then my phone starts going off, I fuddle with my pants to get my phone out hoping the other guy doesn't happen hear it. It's Bruce and he is telling me about some guy who wants to see me or whatever, but then he says that this guy knows about Pepper. I now must see this guy. "Are you in your room?" I ask and look up to a not so very happy Pretty Boy, who is standing twelve feet away from me, "I'm coming up right now." I quickly hang up and put the phone in my pocket. I start to turn around and as I'm turning around I see him charging towards me. I run in zigzags and lose him as I reach Bruce's room.

He opens the door and I walk in. I see this other person with lighter brown hair and pretty good looking man, which I assume is Bruce's roommate.

"My name is Clint Barton." The man says with a smile. Something I know is off about this guy but I can't put it together right. Then it hit me and I remember what it was.

"So you know Natasha Romanoff?" I question him waiting to pop my real question.

"Yeah we are pretty good friends, we met at this place called SHIE-" I cut Clint off, because I just wanted one answer which was personal.

"Are you her gay friend I heard much about? I know she doesn't have many friends so since you know her it must be you." I say and point to him. Clint is looking at me with such an astonishing look. The room is quite and he doesn't even respond to the question. We stand for a while in the room.

"What, are you interested in me Mr. Stark?" Clint says and looks deeply at me and smiling charmingly.

"Oh no, Clint, I just notice you are looking at Bruce like he is the best looking thing in the world, which everyone knows that the best looking thing in the world is me." We all just chuckle at what I say. Clint looks up at stares at Bruce.

"You're good Tony. You got everything perfectly correct." Clint confesses to me.

Clint POV

Tony had just blown one of my biggest secrets, mostly right in front of my crush. I was going to keep the gay thing on the down low so he didn't suspect anything and then so I could get close to him. That's why I asked him to come with me to the archery range so I could impress him with my skill. Now Tony here blew my secret and my month's worth of planning of getting close to Bruce.

"You're good Tony. You got everything perfectly correct." I confess to Tony. I look at Bruce; I'm really hoping he doesn't think I'm gross like other people have. He seems sweet so I don't think he will. Maybe he will be like my last ex who looked sweet but only wanted sex and not a romantic relationship. I couldn't read him like an open book as I peer into his dark eyes. His face may have looked happy but something deep inside him didn't look so happy. It was like it was weighting him down, poor guy. I don't really know anything about this guy, so why do I care so much.

"Really… It's all true Clint? I must be very blind because I didn't notice anything at all." Bruce said in question.

"Yeah." I chuckle and rub the back of my head. "I guess I really like you. That's why I asked you to come with me to the archery range so I could show you how good I am." I chuckle and rub my head some more. Bruce just stares at me and his face was becoming redder.

"Oh whoa I didn't expect that Clint. You already asked him on a date! Smooth Archer." Tony says grinning at me for a while. Archer? What kind of nickname is that? Well I guess I do use my arrows lot. Agent Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D (where Natasha and I learned our fighting skills from at a young age.) calls me Sniper Archer. Natasha and I learned to fight but also got schooling from S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson told us that going to this campus would be to our advantage and that a few other people that he wants in S.H.I.E.L.D is going here. He didn't reveal any names, but I think these two might be them. "I am not even that smooth to ask a person I don't know really on a date." Tony says walking closer to me.

"If you're wondering why I am such a flirt with everyone, it's because I am a bisexual. It's not a secret like yours." Tony says and then walks closer to Bruce, whose face has gone back to normal. "You did you accept his offer?"

"I did." Bruce tries to say with a serious tone. "I think we should go after my afternoon class, so about 3pm?" Bruce says with a serious voice but his face was burningly red.

"Sure." I say with the same amount of bush as Bruce and smiling like a fool.

"My job here is done." Tony pats both us on the back. Tony struts out of the room and closes it leaving me and Bruce alone. We look at each other and smile and then I looked at the clock. It was late so I decide to go to bed. Bruce did the same as me.

Tony POV

I walk out of Bruce's room and then head to my room. I wonder who was my roommate is? I was too distracted by everything, that it was already early morning. I sneak inside of my room. I look at who was in the bed and I couldn't believe it. The person in the bed was none other than the hot guy from earlier.

"Oh shit it's the hot guy from today." I whisper in a low tone. The guy moves a little, sits up, rubs his face and then looks at me.

"Wait? What do you mean by 'hot guy'?" He looks up at me in confusion. This guy is obviously a light sleeper, not like Bruce. "Did you hear me? I said what's with this 'hot guy' thing anyways?" He questions again.

"Ah well you see…I think your pretty good looking." I stutter, "I'm Tony Stark by the way."

"Well…I'm Steve Rogers." _Oh my, he even has a hot name._ "I have never been complimented like that before, coming from another man." Steve says in all truth and honesty. "Listen Tony…" a big pause came in from what he was going to say next, "I'm pretty tired I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh yeah. Yeah go ahead. I'm going to sleep too." I slowly went to my bed as Steve turns around away front my bed. That conversation was a little depressing for me. I fell asleep and then to hear my alarm wake me up next morning. I wake up and Steve wasn't there, he must have left earlier. I got ready and went off to my first class. This class was okay, it was pretty boring though. I didn't know what to do, because Bruce is on that date with Clint. So I went back to my room to maybe build something. I walk into my room and I find Steve sitting on his bed. He looks like he was waiting for me or something.

"Hey." I say hopefully to break up with the awkward silence.

"Hello Stark." Steve says and he looks up to me.

Bruce POV

I get out of my class and I go back to my room and wait for Clint to come back from his class. He comes in and we leave at 3pm for the archery range. We walk to the archery range and no one else was in it. We were alone and so I sat down and he takes out his bow and arrow and puts on his arm guard. He sets the arrow on the bow and then he looks over at me and then fires without even looking at his target. It was amazing.

"Whoa, Clint that is awesome! You didn't even look at your target and you got it spot on! How did you even do that?" I say in complete shock.

"I have just had a lot of practice." He says with a chuckle.

"Can you teach me?" I stand up and walk closer to him.

"Sure Bruce." He says with a smile, "Tomorrow then, I will show you."

"Sure." I say and I know that my face is now pretty red with blush. We start to walk back to our room.

"Do you want to have dinner with me? I'll pay." Clint says with a shy redden face.

"Ah…what? Dinner? With you?" I was in shock by with statement. Did this guy really like me this much to take me to dinner and pay for it? Nobody has every ever thought I was good looking, let alone pay for my meal. "I don't know Clint…we don't really even know each other… So why would you want to have dinner with me?"

"Because I think you're cute looking and you're smart, which is another plus. So will you have dinner with me, so we can get to know each other?" Clint smiles with his hand on my shoulder. His touch was nice it was heartfelt and comforting.

"I guess I will have dinner with you. I have never had anyone like me they usually try to avoid me because…" I look away and think back to the day with the failed science project with my other friends. I hid from them for a while but then I found Tony. I told him what happened and he promised to protect no matter what.

"I don't know why people would even think of avoiding you." Clint says trying to reassure me.

"You have no idea why…" I say in a low voice. Clint just looks at me knowing not to ask why.

XXX

Bruce and Clint both start walking towards a small restaurant that was nearby. Bruce and Clint have a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Nobody has a table around them. They are facing each other and a waitress comes up to them for their order.

"May I help you?" The lady smiles and looks at Bruce. "Are you gentlemen ready to order, yet?"

"Oh." Bruce fuddles with the menu and looks and it and Clint picks up his menu.

"I will just have coffee two creams." Clint says and looks at Bruce.

"I will have the green tea please." Bruce smiles at the waitress.

"Okay so that's one coffee, two creams and a green tea." The waitress says and jotting it down on her note pad. "I will be back with your drinks and ready to get your order."

"Okay." Bruce smiles and looks at his menu. They look at their menus for a while and then the waitress comes back.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" The waitress smiles.

"Yes I will have the spaghetti with meatballs." Clint says and hands the waitress his menu.

"And you sir?" She looks towards Bruce. Bruce looks down at his menu.

"Hamburger with fries, please." Bruce smiles and hands the waitress his menu. The waitress smiles, takes the menu and walks away. Bruce and Clint awkwardly sit at the table. "So Uhm." Bruce swallows hardly. "Do you like the campus so far? I mean we only have been here for about 3 days but…"

"I like it, mostly because of my roommate." Clint smiles up at Bruce. They both chuckle and then the conversation goes quite. "What happened to you…I mean you said earlier that people usually try to avoid you because something happened?" Clint stares up at Bruce who was looking down at the table. "Bruce? I'm sorry you don't have to tell me right now…Or even ever."

"Well… You see I did this experiment on myself…with my friend and well it went wrong…just very wrong." Bruce says lowly and looks at the table. His voice is shaking. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"What happened to you from the experiment?" Clint asks and puts his hand on Bruce's, which are on the table. Bruce looks up with his face covered with blush, he quickly looks away.

"I change into this…monster…I am unconscious during this…but I can feel the Other Guy surfacing." Bruce says in shame and looks and the table and leans back in the booth.

"Here is your spaghetti sir…and here is your hamburger with fries." The waitress sets down the orders and smiles. "Anything else you gentlemen need?"

"No." Clint says then the lady walks away. Clint looks up at Bruce who now doesn't look too interested in the food. Clint puts some food in his mouth, he just stares at Bruce. "I'm sorry…" Bruce looks up. "…For bringing up your past."

"It's okay." Bruce says and takes some fries in his hand. "I just don't want to see people get hurt by me…or people taking me and doing other experiments on me."

"I promise nobody will get hurt and nobody will do experiments on you." Clint says in all honestly and while leaning over the table.

"Thanks Clint." Bruce chuckles and looks at Clint who is leaning very far off of his sit. "You know that you just put half of your body in your spaghetti…" Clint looks down and his shirt slowly peels off of the spaghetti.

"Aw man this is a new shirt too." Clint sits down and grabs his napkin and tries to wipe off his shirt.

"You're a mess." Bruce laughs at Clint. Clint tries to fix the shirt but then stops and begins to eat again. Bruce eats as well and Bruce notice Clint has spaghetti all over his chin area. Clint looks around and sees no napkin that he can use. His old napkin is covered in spaghetti. "Here let me get that…" Bruce leans over the table and wipes Clint's face clean, "…There all better."

"T-Thanks." Clint stutters and his face glows red. They finish eating and Clint pays the bill. They get out of the restaurant and Clint asks, "C-Can I hold your hand?" Clint looks at Bruce with his face all red.

"Sure I guess." Bruce's face is red as well as Clint's. The hands slowly intertwine with each other. They hold hands all the way to the dorm. They don't say a word all the way until they are in their room. "It was a nice dinner, thanks."

"It was…We should do it some more." Clint looks up at Bruce and sits on his bed.

"Yeah." Bruce says and looks back at his bed. They get ready for bed and then turn off the light and go to sleep.

XXX

Steve is sitting on his bed. He looks like he was waiting for Tony or something.

"Hey." Tony says hopefully to break up the awkward silence.

"Hello Stark." Steve says and he looks up to me. Steve stands up from his bed and walks towards Tony. "I waited here for you to come home." Tony's face reddens by this remark.

"Why have you waited here for me?" Tony asks Steve.

"I want to tell you t-that…that." Steve looks down at the ground, "I don't know how I feel about liking you in that way…I always thought I wasn't gay, but…" Steve leans towards Tony and comes close to his lips. Their lips touch and they kiss and then lean back from each other. They stare into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Tony tells Steve.

Steve chuckles, "No you haven't." They continue to kiss each other. Tony's hands curved around Steve's body. Steve hand goes into Tony's hair, it is so soft. They kiss and fall on Steve's bed. Tony is on top of Steve; they stop kissing and look at each other. "I never thought I would ever be doing this." They both chuckle and continue kiss.

It is only 3:00pm and Steve and Tony are sitting on Steve's bed. "So what do you what to do?" Tony asks Steve.

"You want to see a movie?" Steve smiles over to Tony.

"Sure." Tony smiles and gets up from the bed, "I will find a good movie." Tony takes out his phone and looks up the times for the movie. "There is a horror movie at 3:25pm today." Tony looks up from his phone.

"Oh." Steve looks at the floor. Tony walks over to Steve and hugs him.

"It's okay I will be there if you get scared." Tony gently smiles. They walk up to the movie theater and Tony gets the tickets for Steve and Tony. They sit in the theater, next to each other, holding hands. The movie just starts and Steve is already grabbing Tony's hand as tight as he can. Steve throughout the movie closes his eyes and squeezes Tony's hand. They leave the movie when it is over and go back to their room.

"That was a very scary movie Tony." Steve says as he thinks back to the movie.

"Not really. For me at least, but I promise I won't take you to any more scary movies." Tony chuckles and looks at Steve.

"Hey maybe…Could I uhm." Steve looks away from Tony and plays with his fingers.

"What? Steve spit it out." Tony says and walks closer to Steve and grabs his hand.

"Could I maybe sleep in your bed with you for tonight?" Steve quietly says and grabs Tony's hands a little bit tighter. Tony smiles at Steve.

"Sure you can." Tony goes over into his bed and lays in it; he pats the space next to him. Steve lies in the space and Tony's arms wrap around him and they fall asleep.

XXX

A couple months go by and Clint and Bruce are getting along great. They have taken each other out for dinner now on weekly basics. They really understand each other.

"I'm going out to get us some popcorn for our movie night okay?" Bruce says as he gets on his coat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you I mean it's pretty dark outside." Clint worries about Bruce.

"I'm sure you wait here for me." Bruce says as he walks out the door. He walks not that far from the outside of the dorm when someone pushes him to the ground. They kick him while he is down into this alley.

"So the smart kid in my class is a faggot with his roommate, the other faggot." The man snarls.

"Listen I don't want any trouble." Bruce's hands are up for surrender.

"Oh yeah well you were in trouble from the start, hanging around with that faggot." The man yells at Bruce. Bruce cringes at what the man says about him and Clint.

"You probably don't know this but I have been beating up that faggot since the first day of school started. He just didn't want to leave you, so when I saw you two holding hands one night I started beating him up more and more. I see now I have to beat you up first to get his attention." The man says and he punches Bruce again.

"Wait you mean you would beat up Clint?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it?" The man says. Bruce can feel the Other Guy rising up and wanting to wail on this guy for ever touching Clint, but Bruce holds him back. The guy beats up Bruce more and more and it's getting harder to hold the Other Guy back now.

"Bruce!" Clint yells and Bruce looks up to him.

"You want to join the beating?" The man says.

"Leave Clint I don't want you to get hurt!" Bruce says as the Other Guy may come out any second. The bully walks over to Clint and punches him in the face and Clint falls to the ground.

"Stay down faggot." The man spits on Clint and starts to walk away. Clint lies on the ground and is not moving.

"Stop saying that!" Bruce yells and is running at full speed towards the man. Bruce's fist pounds into the man's face and he falls on the ground. Bruce can't hold back the Other Guy anymore. Bruce falls to his knees and his hands around his head. Bruce's shirt starts to rip off him.

"Bruce?" Clint looks at Bruce in a worried tone of voice. Bruce is now fully transformed in the hulk. The hulk punches the bully and he goes flying across the ground. Somebody was walking by and then the man rolls over right in front of them. The person screams and looks over at the Hulk and is pointing at him and screaming. Clint was just about to tell the person not to scream but then the hulk puts his arm in front of Clint. "Bruce?" Clint looks up at the hulk.

"C-clint." The hulk says in a deep low voice. The person is still yelling and now other people are coming out from there dorms. People are now screaming and yelling pointing at the hulk. Steve and Tony look out their window and see Clint and the hulk.

"Oh no." Tony says and quickly moves towards the door.

"Wait Tony what is that?" Steve grabs Tony's arm before he opened the door.

"That's Bruce." Tony says and runs out the door. Steve and Tony get to the front of the crowd as the hulk grabs Clint and runs away. The hulk takes Clint and takes them to the roof of one of the buildings. The hulk puts down Clint and then Clint's phone rings. The hulk flips out not knowing what the ringing was. Clint answers it and tries to calm Bruce down. Eventually the hulk calms down and Clint puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Clint says.

"Oh good you finally answered. Where are you guys? What happened to Bruce?" Tony questions quickly.

"We are fine. Well I mean we are unharmed but I don't know how to get Bruce back to normal, he took me on to a roof." Clint says, "Wait a second…" Tony hears Clint down his phone and mumbles of words. Clint drops his phone because Bruce changes back to normal. Bruce is unconscious but Clint takes off his jacket and puts it around Bruce. Clint grabs his phone and tells Tony that he is back to normal. Clint waits until Bruce wakes up and then they slowly walk back to their room. Tony and Steve are inside Clint's room when he gets there. Steve helps Bruce to his bed, because the hulk takes a lot out of Bruce. Natasha calls Clint and then comes over to his room along with Pepper. Bruce doesn't say anything for a while. Then a knock on the door comes. Tony walks over and opens the door. A man with black sunglasses, a black suit and a black brief cases walks into the room.

"Agent Coulson?" Clint questions.

"Hello Clint Barton. I have been notified that a green monster was walking around this area and I have to take him along with pretty much everyone in this room back to my headquarters." Coulson says as he takes off his sunglasses.

"Wait I thought you said for me and Natasha to say here and learn…Why are we going back?" Clint exclaims.

"…Because of this outburst. We do not want to have an outburst again that could do damage to this innocent citizens." Coulson says as more SHIELD agents walk in to escort them away.

"We won't be locked in a room or a cell to confine us, right." Clint says as he looks over at Bruce who is now sitting up on the bed.

"No you will not." Coulson says, "Okay so the people who will come with us are Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton." The guards show everyone to these big black cars and everyone gets in.

"Wait what about our things?" Steve says.

"Tomorrow I will have some people go to your rooms and collect everything that is in your rooms and bring them to your new rooms at SHIELD." Coulson says. Clint is cuddling next to Bruce with his head on his shoulder as the drive off.

"As long as we are together that's all that matters." Clint whispers into Bruce ear.


End file.
